Flattrapped
by LordDecky
Summary: A group of children a destined to play a game, entitled Sburb. This will not be an easy task for them however. Many trials and choices await them in this BOLD NEW WORLD(S)
1. Mara

A young girl stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 31st of December, is this young girl's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago she was given life, it is only today she will be given a name!

What will the name of this young girl be?

Enter name.

**GODAWFUL FARTGOBBLER**

Try again...

**Mara Parsaw  
><strong>

Your name is Mara, as said earlier, it is your birthday. Numerous STUFFED ANIMALS are strewn about your room. You have VERY FEW interests. You are particularly fond of POORLY WRITTEN FANFICTION. You also enjoy singing but you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. You also have a knack for sewing, but you aren't very good at this either. though it isn't even a task that requires much skill... Anyways. What is your next course of action?

Mara: FIND LIMBS! QUICKLY! Check the closet!

Your limbs are in your "sewing drawer" you twit. And they aren't even limbs at that there sort of just... a hodgepoge of stuffed animal limbs sewn together by your expertise. You still go and retrieve these limbs. Due to Mara's apparent lack of arms, you lift the LARGE STUFFED ANIMAL from infront of the drawer. You are puzzled as whatever this entity is, cannot see you have arms.

Make a hideous chimera using limbs.

Why would you ever engage in such a frivilous task? But... the sewing needles beckon... NO! You kick the string to the side. You have no time for these shenanigains! Today is the day you and your friends play _**The Sburb Beta.**_You have been eagerly awaiting _**The Sburb**_** Beta.** It should be here. Has to be. You are FAIRLY CERTAIN no wacky shenanigains will occur when trying to retrieve the disks. But, on to more pressing matters!

Captchalogue arms.

You captchalogue these arms in your TREE modus. It becomes the root of your tree.

Cut through this bullshit and get beta.

Right, right, Beta... beta... You open the door leading from your room. Downstairs you see your GRANDMOTHER she is busy watching her ' ' again. You honestly can't see her appeal in the show. It is best to avoid her at all costs... You, ever so sneakily slither down the stairs. The old crone is none the wiser! You inch your hand towards the door... YES! It is open, you scramble to the mail-box. It just so happens that the 'red-flag-thing' which is a security measure is up! Your mail has arrived. Within the mailbox is, your copies of the Sburb beta! (Aw yis) A package in green wrapping, and yet another package, wrapped in blue. You captchalogue these materials, adding new leaves to your tree. You make the short trail back to your house, and sprint up the stairs, so as to avoid any misshaps.

You're computer is flashing. One of your chums may be pestering you! You eagerly answer the chum.

- cynicalTheorist [CT] began pestering cuddlyAnarchist [CA] -

CT: Hey, Mara.

CA: hiiiiii gale! I got your present! And I got evies too!

CT: Good, good, so what other SICK LOOT did you score on your ~special day~?

CA: oh um, im not really sure! ive kind of been avoiding my grandmother for the time being...

CA: i also got the beta too! so...

CT: Perfect.

CA: Are you going to be my "server"?

CT: Uh, no, I won't be. I'm next to last in the chain I think.

CA: no! not this foresight bullshit! im not having it today! use some context or dont speak to me!

CT: Fine. But anyways, I'm going to go now, Kay? You have some buisness to handle with your Grandmother, and Josh.

CT: Bye!

CA: byeee!

- cynicalTheorist [CT] ceased pestering cuddlyAnarchist [CA] -

Ugh. You absolutley DESPISE his cryptic BULLSHIT! It drives you up the wall... You feel a grumble in your stomach. You are in dire need of some BIRTHDAY SNACKAGE. Oh, but 'Gran' is still downstairs... You guess this is the buisness Jack foretold of with Gran.


	2. STRIFE

You sigh a sigh filled with sadness, and anguish, you don't have time for this bullshit. You fling open the door to your room for a second time, you could hardly even care about being stealthy this time, just go. You make it to the kitchen, only to find your GRANDMOTHER. WHAT A TWIST. [cue sighs] "Look, Grandma, I just want to get some cake, some soda, and goof off with my birthday presents."

Grandmother: Do not stand for these disrespectful antics! Challenge Grandaughter to strife!

You do just this. "Woah, woah! Can I get some GEAR first?" You yell, you quickly YOUTH ROLL the hell out of there and back to your room. You are unsure what to do now! Your sewing needle is FAR to small to do any damage... You suddenly receive a message from your chum!

Answer, Quickly.

- generousColaborator [CG] began pestering cuddlyAnarchist [CA] -

GC: Hello, Mara. This is Elie. As, I'm sure you know. Open Gale's package, and go and strife with your Grandmother. What this will do, I do not know, that's just what he told me to tell you. Good luck!

- generousColaborator [CG] ceased pestering cuddlyAnarchist [CA] -

Mara, TEAR PACKAGING RUTHLESSLY

You tear at the packaging, RUTHLESSLY, 'gotta go fast' Said the great Albert Einstein, you know for a fact it was him... Wasn't it? Doesn't matter. Inside of the package you have, received: A SBURB GAME GUIDE It's honestly blank and serves no purpose. But, there was also a WHIP, you aren't sure how you feel about Gale and his cryptic bullshittery choosing of your weapon. Never the less, you allocate the whip, giving you WHIPKIND. FUCK YEAH!

Cut to the chase, Back downstairs.

You scramble back down the stairs, game guide in sylladex, copies there too. With your new found whip you challenge your grandmother. She retrieves a STUFFED ANIMAL OF ABNORMAL size from her strife deck as well,

_**STRIFE**_

You lunge at your grandmother, brandishing your whip furiously "I JUST WANT MY FOOD!" You shout at her. The old bat forces the farce animal into your face. "NO! I DON'T WANT THE STUFFED ANIMAL!" The rubbing intensifies. You begin to abjure. YOU ARE ABJURING SO FUCKING HARD RIGHT NOW. SHIT'S BANANAS! You forcibly flail your whip about, you're grandmother's hand and the idiotic animal suddenly cease. Suddenly, the crone hops upon the counter, and begins spraying febreeze! ARGH! The unholy liquid falls upon your eyes, blinding you. This attack has left you sputtering and coughing as well...

Throw box on crone's head, take spoils.

You remove the box from your sylladex, and aim for her head! It just so happens to land on top of her head! You snatch up this sweet loot, and abscond back to your room! It was time to 'deal with Josh' you guess? Whatever that means. Having safely made it back to your quarters, you quickly open Pesterchum.

- cuddlyAnarchist [CA] began pestering talkativeArchiver [TA] -

CA: heeeeeeeeey josh!

TA: hiya mara!

CA: so you have your copies of the beta right?

TA: i do indeed! are you wanting me to play with you?

CA: yes! presicley!

CA: oops, *precisely.

TA: right, so, im going to be your server? and you take client?

CA: i.. guess... so...

TA: good, good, have you installed the client disk already?

CA: OH! NO!

You quickly begin the installation so as to avoid any other mishaps. The nice Spirograph's are appealing to the eyes...

TA: okay, let me know when you finish! im installing the server disk.

A static interrupts your download, for a split second, you swear you could see some sort of figure... OH WELL, it's not like IT WILL COME INTO PLAY LATER ON.

CA: its doooooooone!

The static ceases, we move now to the TA child's perspective.

Josh: Do something.

You click on Mara's bed. To your surprise, you are able to move it! You're going to need all the space you can get, so, you put it on the roof. You then get rid of some of these excess stuffed animals, why does she like these things so much? They are tossed out of the window. Hovering over the controls, you click and open the Phernalia Resgistry. Unsure of what to do now, you place down the "Cruxtruder" In the corner of Mara's room. This thing is pretty big...

CA: What's this thing?

TA: uh, it's a cruxtruder. whatever that is

Next, you place the Totem Lathe at the other end of the room. The room is now quite a bit smaller, you EXPAND IT. Thus, causing your blue gusher stash to lessen.

Mara: Investigate.

You approach the cruxtruder and turn the wheel. It would seem something is inside of it... The question is, how do you get it out? Whatever. You then inspect the Totem Lathe. This thing looks very fancy and intricate... You twist and turn a few things and leave it be.

CA: what else do you need to place down?

TA: uhhhhh, the alchemiter. this thing looks HUGE though, i'll place it downstairs...

You hear a thump. You guess you should go check this thing out too...


End file.
